Battle of The Elements
by Il Guerriero Diavolo
Summary: "I thought all dogs were loyal?" she spat, the look of anger clear in her eyes. "No one ever said that applied to wolves." he retorted ragingly. "Well your a mutt all the same." and with that she turned and walked away, a single tear falling aimlessly.
1. Chapter 1: The Element of Surprise

**Battle of The Elements**

**Summery: **Bella reached toward Blaze to take her hand and comfort her, cringing away from her burning hot skin, Blaze panicked under the close contact, and in an instant, Bella's world changed before her eyes.

**Prologue:**

The Cullen's have made the decision to adopt another child due to the regular lonely occurrences at the Cullen household. Assuming that this new girl will make all that of a difference, the Cullen family gets more then they bargained for. A young teen that is much to beautiful for her age? Crazy happenings that can only be described as supernatural? Something's going on at the Cullen home, and it's less normal then a family of vampires.

What if Blaze and Bella aren't complete strangers?

What if Bella's mother, Renee, has been keeping a long lost secret from what people think is her _only_ daughter?

When Blaze's unexplained gift changes not only her life but Bella's also, are the Cullen's willing to lay it all on the table for the sake of their somewhat 'unstable' family member? Or will the pressure of keeping what the government describes as a 'freak of nature' under control take it's toll on the family of vampires?

And what will happen when the Volturi gets involved too?

**Chapter One: ****The Element of Surprise  
****Blaze's POV.**

A sly and sarcastic smile forced itself onto my pale face. It was my fourteen year anniversary. Five thousand, one hundred and ten days ago, I had a home, and a family. Five thousand, one hundred and ten days ago, I was normal.

So much had changed since then. I had been moved into fourteen different homes, all claiming I was a freak of nature and they couldn't take care of me. I didn't really see all of the difference, all I did was sit in my shared room and study for school and music lessons. But apparently, I was still too much to take care of.

The head people and managers let me stay one full year in every home I was put in. Making me sign the papers and attend meetings praying that any couple that walked through that front door would take me home and let me out of their hands. But they had no such luck. Because the second they heard the name Blaze Element, then saw my picture… there was always the little doubt or feeling of uneasiness.

I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. I was an honour student, played numerous instruments. I was quiet and kept to myself. I can cook, clean, take care of myself and I know how to fight. I can say I'm fairly pretty. I'm of average height, and I have short strait hair that's easy to work with. I'm a tom boy and can hold up in any crowd. And in fourteen years moving from home to home, I may not know what is wrong with me, but I have finally figured out why adopting parents don't want me anymore.

I'm to different. Parents can't go around and deal with the fact that I would be theirs, their child. I lived in their home and they paid for my needs and wants. I was either too pretty, or not girly enough. I don't fit in with their children, they don't like the way I act or dress. Any excuse.

I looked down at my sheet music. Seventy two bars of music for my guitar sat in front of me that I had been working on for weeks. My dream has always been to write music for other people. I have a natural talent. The notes and scale was quiet, a soft melody… perfect for a soprano voice.

The steady knock on my door brought me away from my musical trance. Summoning up a smile, I turned to my caretaker, Terence. He was nice, pleasant and handsome. Good with children and funny. "Hey Blaze. I've got good news!" he said, perky and fun. This was a normal occurrence when someone wanted to meet me, but Terry had to act like this to get me downstairs. After the first couple of times, I figured out why he was doing it. I knew I wouldn't be going home with this family, but somehow… Terry's excitement seemed to place a false strike of hope in his mind. Terry was nice, but I wasn't stupid. He wanted to get rid of me as much as the next person did.

"Hey T. Who's the new people that want to meet me and when do you want me down?" I asked casually, use to the regular schedule. Closing my music in my folder, sitting the old guitar on my stand, I raised from the desk and stretched my legs and arms. Arching my back and listening as it cracked beneath me.

"Actually, Blaze. I found you a family that wants to take you in." Terry said, walking further into the room and closing the door behind him. I went into shock. Was it a family I had met before? Someone that finally took an interest in who I was? "Their names are the Cullen family and they live out in Forks Washington. The mother and father, Carlisle and Esme have five children already. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. They are all adopted also. Now this family is very well respected and their all wonderful people. You will be really happy with them. Trust me." Terry smiled warningly and all I could do was return his small smile with one even smaller.

"Uh, I… You… they…"I was speechless. After fourteen years and hundreds of meetings with other parents. These random people wanted to adopt me, or already did adopt me, and they haven't even met me. Why if they don't like me? What if I don't like them.

"Why don't you write them a letter telling them about yourself. Hmm? I'm sure they would love to hear from you." Terry added before leaving the room. A smile playing on his lips and although he tried hard to hide his excitement, I could see the happiness radiating off of him.

Taking a paper and pen from my desk and workbook. I started my letter to my new family.

_Dear Cullen Family,_

_Well, first off, I'd like to thank you for taking me in to your family and out of this home. I've been up for adoption for fourteen years and looking for a family ever since. I'm fifteen years old and my name is Blaze Element. I'm in the tenth grade and an honours student. I'm not sure who my real family, and all I have is a name. They told me the only information they could give me was her name, Renee. And although they've checked, they can't find any leads for any close family or friends. _

_I love music and I play many instruments. My true passion lies with my sports though. I'm a bit of a tomboy as you'll see with in couple of the pictures the home is most likely to send you. My favourite colours are mainly black, white and red, and I really despise girly clothes and colours. I like s'mores pop tarts and rice crispy cereal, and my favourite colour gummy bear is red. _

_I don't have the best record, and I won't be offended if you change your mind and don't want me anymore, trust me, it's happened before. I love dancing, and with the money I was left with, the home sent me to dance lessons of all kinds and weaponry classes as much as martial arts and self defence classes. What can I say, I was a spoiled child. My fashion sense isn't the best but I know how to dress. I'm not exactly sure what else to say but I'm sure you'll have lots of questions when I arrive at your home. _

_Thank you again._

_Your's Truly,_

_Blaze Element (Cullen)._

Signing my name, I stuck my letter in an envelope and printed the address Terry had set on my desk on the back. Starring for a second at the letter and the name I addressed it too, I felt the prickly nervousness crawl up and down my spine. My skin started to heat up and burn under my clothes. Panicking more, I frantically tried to cool my emotions and began breathing in and out with superior caution.

Standing from my chair, I walked slowly and steadily towards the door, I opened it and stepped out into the long hall of the home. Dodging around the smaller children, I descended down the stairs and walked calmly over to Terry and the executive manager of the building. "Ah, the miss of the hour! Excited are we?" she asked in a happy tone.

"Yes mam, I actually just finished my letter to the Cullen family and I was wondering if you could send it to them." I said, smiling as Terry pulled a stamp from his pocket and handed it to me, allowing me to walk down to the corner and put it in the mailbox myself.

The air was brisk and crisp. A normal day here. The sky was cloudy and gray, holding back a down pour of rain. Sauntering towards the mailbox, I sighed as I thought of my new family. I was finally getting out of this place, and hopefully… I wasn't coming back.

Rushing back against the cool wind, I ploughed through the front door and raced up the crumbling stairs, skipping two at a time. My excitement was over my head and I was feeling almost too good when I got to the last turn towards my room. A smile on my face, I could hear the satisfying pound of my shoes on the wooden floor as I neared my room, only to look up and see the gang leaning casually on the wall blacking my way, looking for a fight.

Stopping dead in my tracks, I breathed heavy despite my excellent cardio and atheism. Danny and his group were smirking and smiling, their eyes daring me to speak first. The hall was silent other then the sound of little children screaming on the back playground, my breathing had slowed down to normal and although my heart was pounding in my ears and I could feel the flowing blood in my wrists.

"So I hear someone's finally found a home." Danny smiled, a crooked grin on his twisted face and a hidden look of fear in the back of his eyes. He's heard the stories, even if he doesn't believe them, he won't shy away from considering every possibility for a lost fight. Because Danny Grande, doesn't loose a fight, especially to a girl like me.

What made him so great for beating on little kids I never understood, but I preferred being left alone. Someone can easily get hurt when it came to taking on the Blazer. That's what these kids called me, the Blazer. It wasn't as if I was a pyromaniac. I was fairly normal other then the exception of what I could do. It must have been in my blood of past ancestors, but for a reason no one can understand, I have a 'thing' for a certain element. And if you can read and you know my name, then it's easy to understand my dilemma.

Though the rumours are true, no one has any proof. But that won't keep kids from testing it out. That was the competition going up, their main goal. Make the witch crack, try and make her shoot flames at you. It wasn't as if I did it on purpose, but that doesn't make a difference to anyone these days.

"Hey! I'm talking to you freak." his voice was ice cold and I could see the fear in his eyes, almost but not quite clouded over by resentment and glare. "You won't last a week in that place hot head, they'll send you on the first plane back here the second they see you."

I felt my anger spike but I refused to let Danny and the gang get the better of me. "Danny, just move." I said, clenching and unclenching my fists, heats waves running up and down my spine. This was going to go down bad, I could feel it. Whether or not I used the fire, someone was going to get hurt.

"What are you going to do? Fry me on the spot Blazer? They'll lock you up like a wild dog if you even try it." Danny pushed himself away from the wall and took a slow step towards me, smiling when I matched his movement, but going the opposite way.

The odds were stacked against me, Danny and his gang made up five people. And they were all around the same height, about six feet. They were over grown and relied mainly on throwing their weight around. I was smaller, and faster. More experienced and the better fighter. Whether or not it turned from a fight into a camp fire, I would always have the upper hand.

"Danny, you don't want to do this. Just move aside and let me through." I said, frighteningly calm considering the battle going on in my body and mind.

"Oh, the Fire Goddess has a back bone, I like it. Lets see how strong that back bone really is." he smiled and charged after me. With a quick dodge and a fast recovery, I was faced with five boys all against me. Bracing myself for a somewhat even brawl, Terry showed up just in time to save the day. Just.

"Danny, Blaze, boys… what are you doing?" Terry asked, an edge in his voice, clearly implying although he didn't want a fight, he would have preferred not to show up at the time he did. Terry was great, but still lazy.

"Oh, nothing Terry. Just a quick goodbye to our favourite girl." Danny said smiling, a fast save on his part. Throwing a mocking glare and smile my way, they escaped the lecture I was surely going to be faced with.

When the boys were clearly out of hearing range and we were the last on our floor, Terry spoke. "Blaze, you should know better. Someone could have gotten hurt. You need to have more control, we don't want the government getting in on your little 'gift'. I don't want to see you locked up for the rest of your life." Terry's voice was that of fake concern and affection. Rolling my eyes, I waited until he finished before cutting in.

"Look Terry, no offence. But I want out of here as soon as the Cullen's will take me. The sooner I can get out of here, the better. I don't know how much longer i can tqake this and if I don't get out soon, someone's going to get hurt. Weather it's intentional or not." I stated simply, walking into my room and slamming the door behind me. Terry remained in the hall for the minutes it took me to through everything together in a duffle bag.

I didn't have many clothes, but I was praying that my new family would supply at least some clothes for me. Throwing them into my PUMA duffle bag, I packed two sweaters, a couple of pairs of shorts, a white and black pair of skinny jeans and sweatpants, a confederation styled jacket and a long sleeve hugging shirt. With one t-shirt and two pairs of shoes, all I had left was my makeup, I-pod, laptop, school books and bag, and my sunglasses. Stuffing my harmonica and wallet into my pant pockets, I bid far well and took one last look at my beloved instruments and walked out of my room for the last time, with only my guitar and case inhand.

To meet me in the hall, Terry stood with the phone in his hand and a somewhat sorrow look on his middle aged face. "I just called the Cullen's. They said just give them a call ahead of time, and you can come when you like." he sighed. I couldn't help but smile at my perfect luck.

**Edward's POV.**

The house was quiet and peaceful. An ideal environment for any family. Young or old. Everyone's thoughts were around the same, just thinking of their soul mate and trying to come up with ways to make them more happy. Everyone but Carlisle seemed completely at ease.

Carlisle began singing the ABC's as a way to block his thoughts when he walked into the living room. Assuming that he preferred not to share what was running through his head, I focused on the song I was playing on the piano, attempting to block out his thoughts.

But when Carlisle cleared his throat and asked for a family meeting at the table, I was interested in what he was thinking. "Children. I have some news. The adoption center called this morning and they asked us to take in a child. They've had the child up for adoption for fourteen years and the Home is worried that she is loosing her touch being at the center all these years." Carlisle paused and looked at each one of the family. Starring into everyone's eyes, leaving me for last. I knew where this was going, but no one else could see it. "The thing is, well… I accepted and the child will be here next week. Now, it's possible to cancel her coming, but I have to give them immediate notice. So if there is any problems, I need to know now."

The family went silent, every thought was blank… all but Carlisle's worried thoughts that is. Suddenly, my head burst into millions of little celebrations as the family considered having a new member. Rose and Alice's thoughts were mainly focused on the fact they would have another human around here to mother and bring up, Rose's dream in some ways. Jasper's was calm and collected, merely happy that Alice was pleased with the new addition. Emmet was focused on all the pranks he could pull and get away with. He was even considering trying to get her drunk just to see what would happen.

Esme and Carlisle were mainly curious as to see what their family would think. They would be the perfect parents. That human didn't no how lucky they were.

It was Alice that spoke first though. "So, how old is she? What's her name?" her voice was rushed, a mixture of excitement and anxiety. Her thoughts drifted around the fact she had another excuse to go shopping.

"Her name is Blaze Element and she is fifteen years old. We actually have a letter from her here if you would like to read it." Carlisle was barely able to finish his sentence before Alice had ripped the letter from his hands and was reading it with Rose. I could read the hole letter through her eyes and everyone seemed anxious to get a hold of the piece of paper. By the time everyone had read it, the girls were planning on what to get her and when to leave.

Then Carlisle and Esme brought out the photos. Rose and Alice had them with in seconds that Carlisle had made them known. The first picture was of a highly beautiful girl dressed in a school uniform and standing in front of her school.

The second was of the same girl, average height and blond hair with coloured streaks standing in front of a tall building which would be the home most likely. She had a lovely smile and her dark jean shorts and tank top highlighted her pale complexion and long limps. She was, in fact, so pale you could mistake her for a vampire.

The last four pictures were of Blaze grouped together with a team of boys holding different sports equipment and piled together in dog piles with mud on their clothes and skin and looks of pure excitement and adrenaline stamped across their faces.

I had to admit, Blaze was a beautiful young girl, almost to pretty for her age. Even with vampire traits I couldn't seem to find a fault in her appearance and with the way she wrote the letter, there seemed to be nothing wrong with her personality either. I wouldn't tell Rose, but I believed even a mere human could compete with her, and Blaze was still two years younger.

The girls decided the sooner they get their needed supplies, the better. Carlisle and Esme were locked in each other's arms and Esme was bidding goodbye to her husband before leaving with the girls. Emmet and Jasper were arguing over their guitar hero tournament and Carlisle was heading towards his office. My only escape was to find Bella and spend my next hours of freedom wrapped in her embrace.

Running through the woods, I picked up the familiar scent of Bella and as I neared the house and Bella's window. I could feel her absence. So looking through each of the windows, I found that Bella was not in the house. Throwing myself up the tree and into her room. I picked up the smell of ink and Bella in one. So searching quickly, I found the note beneath her pillow.

_Edward,_

_If you come early, I'm a Jake's place down on the res. I know what you said, but I wanted to see my friend and I'll be fine._

_I love you and try not to worry, I'll be back soon._

_Bella._

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, silently cursing as I thought of all the possibilities. It must have been only ten minutes of pure agony and silent pacing when I heard her beat up old truck coming down the road and smelt her familiar and mouth watering scent. If I had a heart it would have stopped by now. I hated it when she left me and didn't tell me where she was going.

Laying on the bed, I sighed once again and waited as I heard her unlock and enter through the front door and walked up the stairs, tripping on her way up I rolled my eyes and waited for her to come through the door of her bedroom. It took her a moment to realize I was there, and when she did… she jumped out of her skin, gasping and clutching her heart.

"Edward… I wasn't expecting you so soon. You scared me." she gasped, a sheepish look in her eyes and her teeth biting her lower lip nervously.

"Bella, do you know what you put me through? When I jumped through the window and found out you weren't here? Do you have any idea what you put me through. I can't stand hearing that you were spending time with that dog. He's dangerous and unstable, how many times have I told you how unpredictable they are?" I fumed, my eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm sorry Edward. I just wanted to know how Jake was doing." Bella replied innocently, a sincere look in her deep chocolate eyes. "I truly am sorry."

"I'm sorry to Bella." I sighed closing my eyes and taking control of my temper. "I'm just stressed with everything happening. Carlisle just adopted a fifteen year old girl and the family is going crazy with excitement."

"Really? Oh that's so great Edward!" Bella clapped, a smile breaking out on Bella's perfect face. A look of innocence in her eyes.

"You don't understand Bella. We're vampires, she a human. Think of everyone's control. We're going to have to be extra careful. I don't like it already." Bella seemed hurt by this observation, a look of displeasure crossing her face then her face scrunched up slightly, as if he were thinking hard.

"Maybe not Edward. Think of the confidence boost for Jasper. And Esme will be so happy not to mention Rose. Alice will have another sister and dolly to dress. Emmet only goes with his vampire hormones and Carlisle will be happy as long as his family is." Bella's voice was considerate and intelligent, as if she knew exactly what she was saying, and apparently… she did. Because her words seemed to bring a hole new concept to the table.

I just hoped Bella liked this new family member. Because I'm assuming she's going to be a big part of our lives.

**Unknown POV.**

The girls jumped for joy and were bouncing through the stores in the mall and the department stores. They had all the supplies for Blaze's bedroom and Rose and Alice were off cloth shopping while Esme looked for food for the human. The girls were having a blast when an unexpected call from home cut them out of their chaotic trance.

"Hello?" Rose said curiously, a questioning tone in her voice as she wondered why Carlisle had thought to phone them now, and not wait until they were all home.

"_Yes, Rose. I have something to tell you. You see…" _Carlisle began to explain the situation to Rose when Alice burst into a vision, showing her of the near future. Blaze was coming early, they had two days to prepare. _"…and we have to get ready soon. Her flight will be here on Thursday, at around 5:30." _

Alice squealed with joy and Rose seemed to be in a trance, completely out of it. Yanking on Rose's arm hard enough to rip any human's socket's right out, Alice took off through the store, throwing anything in the cart that she liked. Blaze didn't know what she was getting into, because when Alice is given a reason to shop, there's no doubt she's go full out.

Racing to find Esme with arms full of clothes and accessories, Rose and Alice told Esme of Carlisle's news and the sudden change. Esme had picked up enough food to feed an army, and she was smiling when she finished, obviously pleased with her purchase. Speeding home, the girls blasted their favourite music through the speakers and even Esme was singing along by the time they arrived at home.

Racing through the house, Alice and Rose had the room set up by sunrise and Esme had her cooking books out, eager to get started on their special project.

The next days passed without a problem. The Cullen household was a mix of excitement and anxiety from every corner, all awaiting Blaze's arrival. This would surely be a happy time for the Cullen's and most certainly for the little girl coming to visit them.

Meanwhile back at the home for orphans, Blaze was having a hard time keeping herself under control. She was anxious and nervous for the trip and flight to the Cullen household, yet completely at ease with the fact that she finally had the option to leave this place. But due to her recent adoption, the children seemed less and less friendly because of the fact that Blaze had the opportunity to leave, and the others didn't. The children were doing everything in their power to make Blaze's life harder, and they were succeeding with style.

By the time it came for Blaze to leave the household. Terry wasn't sure weather to send her or not. Though she claims to have done nothing wrong, Blaze Element had been in five fights in the past twos days. A record for even the young girl with an attitude. But all in all, Terry was completely relieved to have the option to send away another child. Not only was Blaze going to a good home, but he had earned a title for himself. Never before had the other employees been able to find parents for a child such as Blaze.

On Thursday night back in Forks, the wolves were buzzing with curiosity and caution at the fact in which the Cullen's had a new family member and she would be arriving soon. Receiving the information from Jacob who was informed by Bella, they were limited as to the information on the situation. And unless they traveled out to Forks to get it, they were up the creek without a paddle.

Sam was anxious and nervous, he knew all to well that the treaty was still in tact and that he wasn't completely sure if the Cullen's had broken it or not. So if the child came in reach, the pack had no choice but to take the child out, or somehow get her back here for questioning. There was no way that they could let this slip through their fingers. No matter the age or the size of the child, there was no doubt that getting the girl back here would be a problem for the Quileute wolves. With their size and strength they could have done it in their sleep. That's if she wouldn't have numerous vampires guarding her.

As the Cullen's made finishing touch ups to the house hold, the wolf pack planned for a kidnap and Blaze sat on the plane starring down to the ground with Terry at her side, everything seemed to be in place for each person. Blaze's flight was on schedule, the Cullen's were ready for their new child, and the wolves were ready to take the child.

* * *

Tell me what you think!

_Ditemi cosa ne pensate la mia storia!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Element of Disguise

**Battle of The Elements**

**Summery: **Bella reached toward Blaze to take her hand and comfort her, cringing away from her burning hot skin, Blaze panicked under the close contact, and in an instant, Bella's world changed before her eyes.

**Prologue:**

The Cullen's have made the decision to adopt another child due to the regular lonely occurrences at the Cullen household. Assuming that this new girl will make all that of a difference, the Cullen family gets more then they bargained for. A young teen that is much to beautiful for her age? Crazy happenings that can only be described as supernatural? Something's going on at the Cullen home, and it's less normal then a family of vampires.

What if Blaze and Bella aren't complete strangers?

What if Bella's mother, Renee, has been keeping a long lost secret from what people think is her _only_ daughter?

When Blaze's unexplained gift changes not only her life but Bella's also, are the Cullen's willing to lay it all on the table for the sake of their somewhat 'unstable' family member? Or will the pressure of keeping what the government describes as a 'freak of nature' under control take it's toll on the family of vampires?

And what will happen when the Volturi gets involved too?

**Chapter Two: **

**The Element of Disguise**

**Blaze's POV.**

_As the Cullen's made finishing touch ups to the house hold, the wolf pack planned for a kidnap and Blaze sat on the plane starring down to the ground with Terry at her side, everything seemed to be in place for each person. Blaze's flight was on schedule, the Cullen's were ready for their new child, as well as the wolves were ready to take the child. _

The flight was quiet, Terry slept and the flight attendant refused to serve me. The reason I had not yet figured out, but it must be an odd one considering I did no such thing to the lady. I suppose there was always option B. Terry wasn't always the best care taker, and I really wanted some peanuts. Maybe if the Flight attendant smelt a little smoke I could get her attention. Terry would remained sociologically scared from being roasted alive, but he would never have to worry about me again, and I would have my peanuts.

Mentally laughing, I couldn't help but shake my head at myself. Weather it was the anxiety from flying, or the giddiness from getting away… nothing I had ever felt compared to the emotions and thoughts running through my head now.

Soon enough, the plane landed and I was walking trough the airport beside Terry with my backpack and sports bag in tow. The people looked different from back home. There, everyone always seemed happy to see each other. Here, it's as if they can't get away fast enough. Almost as if everyone had an infectious disease and no one wanted to be the ones to catch it.

"Blaze! Hurry up!" Terry's voice hissed from a few feet away. He was anxious and nervous, as if he wasn't sure the Cullen's would take me when they saw me. Which would be normal, but they had signed the papers, so legally, I was now their child. Whatever way it turned, at least if it didn't work out with these people, it would be a new experience. I could see it now.

_Family takes in crazy child. Sources say she's recently burning away yet another orphanage while family goes through new identification papers in order to flee from country, child scars family for life!_

Rushing over to catch Terry, I saw something move in the corner, it was a darker hall, leading down towards an airport staff lounge most likely. But I could feel it's eyes on me, and the prickly nervousness of being watched started to send pins and needles up and down my spine and I couldn't help but begin to constantly turn around to watch behind me, as if there was a chance they would creep up on me any second.

My back itched with irritation and my stomach flipped with nervousness. "Terry… bathroom." the first words I had spoken in hours since we had left the home, and the plane.

Pointing to a small hall lined with doors a clear sign stuck to the side of the wall with the bathroom sign on it, Terry sighed impatiently and watched as I ascended towards the hall. One much like that of the hall I saw the figure in. I couldn't back away now, Terry would have a fit, but I couldn't very well walk right into what might be a trap. Then again, what really did it matter? Everything I had ever been given or any chances that had ever proved to be useful or fulfilling had somehow drifted away or been taken from me. I can't help but feel this shall follow the same fate.

Trusting my more courageous side, I sauntered towards the hall and rushed towards the ladies room not feet from me. With one last rush, I leapt towards the door as the feeling of being watched increased to alarming rates. As I walked passed the door unscathed, I took a deep breath and thanked the heavens for my safe arrival. Giggling at my rookie mistake, I turned the corner and stopped dead as I froze.

Before me stood four towering native boys all spread across the room. The only sound was my red hot heart pounding in my ears deafeningly loud. My breathing hitched and the room began to get hot, too hot. Taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing seemed to come out. A small voice inside my head countered, maybe there weren't here for me, but then again… why would they be waiting in the ladies room if they weren't looking to take someone?

Gulping once, I turned on them and tried to smile, praying it wasn't me they were here for. "Uh… hi?"

"Are you Blaze Element?" the biggest boy asked in a booming voice, one that could surely be heard across the airport. Maybe I'd be lucky enough someone would here it and come bounding in here to save me.

"No, no I'm not." my voice was strong and sure, confident and cool as if I were use to lying, and that I was.

"They said she medium height, short straight hair, weird eyes. I think the girls lying." another boy said, a small smile creasing his face.

"Sorry, I think I hear my caretaker calling my name." I smiled politely and excused myself from the bathroom. Rushing the corner, his voice was there again.

"Not so fast. Orphan I'm guessing? Your Blaze Element and you need to come with us." freezing on the spot, I cringed as my mind screamed for me to do anything but stand there.

"Sorry, I'm not suppose to talk to strangers."

"Embry, Jared, Jake and Paul. There, you know our names and we know yours. We're not strangers anymore. Let's go."

As a last attempt to make a run for the door, I bolted towards and in an endless lunge to save myself, I couldn't help but swear as two restricting arms pulled me back. Heating my skin, the wonder and questioning instinct settled in as the boy holding me seemed to stand unscathed. As if he was oblivious to the heat. But any hotter, and I would scorch my clothes, and even if I managed to make a run for it… I had no intention of running through the airport naked.

"God Dammit, can't you people cut me a break?" I asked loudly, growling slightly when all I earned was a bunch of rough and deep laughter.

"Sorry, kid. You gotta come with us." I could hear the smile in his voice was they knocked my feet out from under me and in an instant had me in one's arms and headed towards the emergency exit.

"You know the only one here with an emergency is me, legally you can't use this door." I frowned loudly.

"Good thing we've got no care for the law then."

Suddenly, the outside air and sun hit me off guard. And as soon as it started, it stopped. Unrepentantly we were racing at speeds I have never experienced before. "What the hell?" I yelled at the top of my lungs as we ran through the forest. Eventually, the thrill of accelerating speeds caught up with me and it became somewhat of a boring trip.

But as we reached a clearing crowded with oversized wolves, my heart pounded throughout my body and it felt as if something were choking me without will. My breathing hitched and as I watched them carry me forward all I could do was struggle in his grasp. Kicking and squirming all this would grant me was a loss of breath. Holding me tighter, I couldn't help but curse again as we stopped in front of the wolves that towered around me. Dropping me to the ground, the boys that I had seen at the airport disappeared into the forest and I was left alone with these animals.

Raising to my feet, I watched silently as four more wolves walked out into the line and the biggest black wolf and leader turned and headed for the forest. Taking a small and hopefully unnoticeable step back, suddenly the hole clearing filled with growls and hisses. Out of no where a native man in shorts with no shirt on walked through the center line of the wolves.

"Blaze Element, my name is Sam Uley. Leader of the La Push Pack Protectors." he called out in a booming voice. Louder then the boy's voice that was in the airport bathroom. Refusing to meet the eyes of this stranger, my red eyes flared as I felt the heat of instinctive danger increase.

"What are you?" I called out, desperate for answers to questions I had no control over. With no other proof, I would assume they were possibly just teenagers and idiots on straioeds, but if it not for the towering wolves before me, I would know no better.

"That is non of your concern. You are brought here today because you pose as a threat. You are not human and that is our within our business."

"How do you know these things?" I moaned. For once I had come here as a normal person and I was even a freak here.

"Silence child!"

"You no what… no. I will not '_silence'._" I hissed throwing my arms in the air dramatically before I could begin again. "I came here as an escape. I'm not going to kill your people or kids or dogs or whatever. I just want a chance to be normal! So just let me be!" I yelled as my eyes flared and the heat around the clearing increased. A blast of hot air began to ride the waves of wind that began to blow through the area. Looking into the eyes of this Sam Uley, I watched as the same reaction occurred with him as it did everyone else. Shock, wonder, then pity. Just like everyone else.

In a sudden blast of wind, I turned to look at the other side of the clearing. Watching with poised eyes, I cringed as the feeling I had received in the airport returned. Someone was here. "Cullen family, you are not welcome here!" Sam yelled and as I turned to look at him, he was indeed yelling to the spot were I had just be watching.

Turning back to the edge of the clearing, seven pale people stood silently before us. I couldn't see this far in front of me, but I couldn't help but feel trouble was here, and it wasn't going to end up good. "We are not here to fight. We are here to claim what is ours. Give us the girl and we will leave." what looked as the leader called. Sam Uley had called these people the Cullen's, but surely not the ones I was sent here to live with. Looking closer, I saw the outline of the figures I had seen in the picture my new family had sent me. All unnaturally beautiful, all pale… but there was a brown haired girl missing.

"This girl could be dangerous. We will keep her here until I see she is of no potential threat." Sam bargained. Earning a growl from the Cullen Clan. I didn't know what they were thinking, these tanned people were large wolves, and the Cullen's... well the Cullen's were the Cullen's.

"That is not possible." he called out again.

"Yeah, just give us the damn girl and leave us alone. She's ours anyway." another yelled. A big burly boy this time, the biggest of all these people. "We signed the papers." he added when everyone in his group turned to look at him oddly.

Just as the giant boy stepped forward, all the wolves moved in a split second.

Around me placed ten wolves all in front. One stood along side me teeth bared and growling. "Move again and we shall snap her neck. Better to take care of the situation then risk it. We will keep the girl until I feel she is of no threat to the people here. When the time is right, or when I say so, we will give you her back." Sam growled again. His body shaking with fury and he posture flaring with anger.

"Sure as hell you will…" the beautiful blond haired girl spat before she was suddenly cut off.

"Rosalie." what man I know as Carlisle from their letter started warningly, "We will agree to your bargain providing she is kept safe and our secrets are untold."

"Dr. Cullen, her safety is of no question, but we make no promises otherwise." turning on his heal, he walked right toward me and lifted me into his arms. Bridal style he carried me away from my family and into the forest as I struggled against his vice grip. Looking down, I was thankful to find my bags were still in tow and as we broke through the dense forest, we approached a small wood house.

Still kicking and struggling the man I knew as Sam sighed annoyed and looked down. "Put me the hell down!" I yelled as he walked more rapidly towards the house. In no way was I interested in entering a house I knew not of what held. I didn't even know these people let alone trusted them enough to invite me in, or force me to go in in this case.

"Fine!" he yelled finally giving up. Dropping me to the ground he pulled me towards the front door of the small cottage and I watched and struggled as the door opened and out stepped a naturally beautiful woman with tanned skin and long flowing raven black hair. Three long scars bared the side of her face but they could not help but be seen past as her beauty and smile over masked the small blemish. Her smile was warm and welcoming and as she looked from me to Sam, the smile seemed to fade.

"Sam?" she asked worriedly before taking a step towards us. Holding up a hand, he jerked me to a stop and warned the woman to come no closer. Telling her of my danger and power. "She's just a mere child, how can you expect to her to do all this?"

"Yeah, you don't even have proof I am who you think I am." I fought as I tried to wrench my arm from his grasp but in turn only forcing him to tighten his grip.

"It's easy. Your smell is unlike any humans, you don't look or sound normal and the Cullen's were here the claim their child they referred to as you. Besides, any normal human can't produce heat such as you can." my head flashed towards him in utter shock, never before has someone noticed the heat I had produced under instinct. Now should be no different. "You see child, you are Blaze Element, and you… are not human. So I insist you show me what you can and can't do, so we can fully see you are of nothing to worry about and return back to the Cullen's."

Fighting with myself, I couldn't decide weather or not these people were serious or they were playing me. I have been fooled before and I wasn't interested on having it happen again. But yet again, he could be telling me the truth and he may let me leave if I show him. Sighing, I came to my decision and wrenched my arm from his grasp. Knowing all too well I would show him, he let go to easily. And my mind counter attacked with itself, convincing me that maybe I could make a run for it. But as I thought harder, my memory flashed and I remembered the fact that these people, or wolves could run much faster then I could.

Turning on the trees, all my mind was focused on my shear and utter anger and forcing my mind to my hand and nowhere else. As if I had programmed it to do so, I wave of warm air swept the heat and as a orange steaming ball forced out of my hand, I watched as it sailed through the air towards the tree and smashed into the wood with such force that it's top snapped with impact. Turning to the next and the next, two trees followed suit and ended with the same fate as the first.

"Now you know what I'm capable of… I can't say it's been fun, but I'm free to go now." I hissed before bolting for the woods. Watching, it was as if he didn't even notice me leaving. I was home free if I could pass through the forest in enough time for me to escape from them. Smiling at the shear giddiness of adrenaline, I couldn't help but stop dead in my tracks when I encountered three of the people that had taken me earlier, from the ladies room.

If I wanted too, I could have easily turned and blasted this mutt into next year, but I vowed to never hurt anyone is possible to avoid. Sighing, I turned when kick a small rock when one of them grabbed my arm and brought me marching back to Sam. "Considering the fact that you were waiting in the _ladies room_, should I be scared of you or just sit here and laugh?"

"Neither, you will speak to us with respect or not at all you filthy little child." rolling my eyes, I turned to the boy that had hold of my arm.

"Real charmer you got here Sam, where'd you pick him up?"

"That's Paul kid. And he's right."

"Just remember you're the ones who took me from my new family, I have a right to be angry." I countered as he looked from me to the one holding my arm, Paul.

"Alright, so I've seen what you can do… but I'm still not sure I like it. How about this, we start over. You don't give us any trouble. And your time here will fly by. Deal?" leaning down, he stuck out his hand and starred into my eyes sceptically, waiting for my answer.

Taking his hand, I nodded my head warily and couldn't help but think that this would blow up in my face sooner or later. Leading me into the house, I couldn't help but smile as it was everything I pictured my future house would look like. An average size, but inside there was nothing average about it. It reeked the sense of home and welcome. Making you immediately smile as you walked in. "Just do me a favour kid…" he turned on me as I walked in. "...don't burn down the place." he chuckled as my smile faded.

Not that I didn't appreciate his sense of humour, but it was people like him that made me doubt myself. I had taken the vow to provide and protect, refusing to use it against people if it were possible, but it didn't mean I hadn't done so before. Controlling my temper had always been one thing, but learning to control my temper and the heat at the same time was taking self control to a hole new level. Like trying to control the Tasmanian devil while he was on a death rampage… almost impossible.

"I can't make any promises." I hissed quietly. As if he could hear me, Sam visibly cringed and almost shook with annoyance. But he couldn't hear something so low, not even if he were standing right beside me.

"Something smells good Em." Sam said as I could hear the smile in his voice. They were like love struck teenagers as Sam walked into the kitchen and greeted Emily with a kiss on the neck as he wrapped his arms around her torso. If only I had been granted two people that loved me like they loved each other, they would make a good couple.

"Emily, this is Blaze. She's going to be staying with me and the boys for a little while." smiling, Emily turned around and gave me a small wave as she walked forward.

"Hi Blaze, it's so nice to have you here. It'll be so nice having another girl around the house while all the boys are around." Emily smiled warmly as she pulled be back and stared into my eyes. Brown and deep, they seemed to tell a great story behind them. Maybe if I was lucky she's tell me sometime. I could see getting to know her very well. She was everything a mother should be. Warm and kind.

"Speaking of boys. We've got a bonfire tonight, you wouldn't happened to have bring some shorts in that bag of your would you?" Sam asked as I nodded. "Great. Emily, I'm going to finish up patrol, if you want to show Blaze to the guest room, then I'll send Jared over." Emily looked at him sceptically but Sam shook her off as he kissed her goodbye.

"So Blaze, where are you from?" Emily asked as Sam dropped in my bags and she carried one for me. Assending up the stairs, I couldn't help but smile at the story behind the question.

"Oh, you know. Here and there. I was actually on my way to the Cullen's. They just adopted me. For the life of me I don't know why, I've spent fourteen years in different orphanages and this would be the fifth home that's offered to take me in."

"What happened to the others?"

"I was too different. I scared their children. Most of the time they didn't like the stories the other children told them. When they would come in to talk to other orphans, they would tell the parents that I was a witch and cursed because my eyes turned red when I was angry or in danger. After the first week, if I ever felt threatened, they would change and the next thing I knew I was standing outside another orphanage with my bags in tow. I never fully understood what was so scary about me. But I learned to live with it. Growing up as the school witch was lonely, but quiet." Emily had now stopped and was fully facing me, her lips in a thin line and her eyes baring the sadness I had lived with for some many years before.

"Don't feel sad Emily, I learned to live with it. But that's in the past, if the Cullen's don't take me, at least it got me out of my old orphanage." I smiled as Emily continued up the stairs shaking her head as she lead me to a door at the end of the hallway. Opening the door, the room was painted white and dark blue, it was homey and nice, somewhat neglected in use as it felt vacant for a while.

"It's beautiful Emily. Thank you again." I smiled as she left me and closed the door. Laying my things on the ground, I dare not crease the perfect sheet on the bed.

Suddenly, an ear piercing, blood curdling scream echoed through the house and as I ran downstairs towards the kitchen where Emily was, I came face to face with someone who looked like the Cullen's. Equally pale unnaturally beautiful, chilling in ways. His eyes were beat red and his teeth bared, a feral growl growing from his chest. "Where is she? Where is the Desiree Warrior?" it screamed. Sending pounding waves of volume through the house and putting a ring to my ear. "Where is the fire bender?"

Emily cowered in fear as the monster took a step towards her. Desperate to help her. I picked up the nearest object and threw it with mighty force towards him. As the lamp shattered against his head, he simply cracked his head and turned towards me. "I am the fire bender, now cower beneath my wrath!" I called out, attempting to distract him as I nodded for Emily to run for the door. Refusing, she stood her ground and as the monster stalked towards me, he bared his teeth and through the couch from before him.

"You!" he yelled pointing a finger toward me and making a fist before he continued. "I shall rip your heart from your chest and feed it to my children of all the people. You and your kingdom shall come crumbling down under my hand, you… and your parents!" he called out before he lunged through the air and tackled me to the ground crushing me beneath him. But suddenly, as soon as he was on top of me, he was gone. My skin burned at the contact but as I lifted myself from the ground, I could feel the temperature rise.

Running with inhuman speed, he grabbed hold of my neck and raised me from the ground, my feet dangling beneath me. I slowly raised my hands to meet his as I could feel myself growing more and more faint as my surroundings slowly started to fade. Forcing everything I had into my two hands, I turned and opened my eyes, not realizing they were closed, as he groaned in pain, he dropped me to the ground and clutched his wounded hand as I gasped for the air I had been deprived of. Crawling forwards, I reached Emily and pushed her towards the door. Before I could fully get outside, suddenly, my body was thrown backwards and landed on Emily's glass table with a mighty crash. Turning on him, I focussed all my mind on heating my hands and as I watched him stalk forwards, like a gust of wind… suddenly we was flying from the window and towards the street, completely engulfed in fire.

Raising from my stop on the ground. Assuming it was all over, Emily rushed into the house and picked me up from my spot of the ground. My air was coming in short gasps now as my body fell absolutely exhausted. "Emily… I-I'm so s-sorry." I gasped and coughed as everything seemed to fade in and out.

"Oh my god Blaze, I owe you my life!" Emily's body wracked with sobs as I leant on the fire place and tried to calm myself.

Within seconds Sam, Jared, Embry, Jacob and Paul were bounding through the doors. Sam shook as he looked from Emily to the house then to me. White hot fury flashed behind his eyes as me turned on me and grabbed Emily away from the grasp we had on each other completely ignoring her protests. "What did you do? How could you do this?" he howled, referring to the state of his house.

"Intruder…" I gasped and coughed as my hand pointed towards the broken window. "Attack…"

Suddenly everything went back, but not before I heard Emily's protesting call and Sam's violent order.

"Death…"

* * *

Sorry guys, this was all I had... let me know if you think I should continue!

-IGD


End file.
